Not a Knight
by Deliwiel
Summary: MacGyver goes to help his neighbor and gets into a small fight with a drunk. Terrible plot summary, but I'm tired. Give it a read, then judge ;) One-shot, complete


_**Okay, so this came to me a few days ago as I was watching an episode of a different show, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I'll have the next chapter of Long Time No See up tomorrow morning!**_

 _ **Also sorry, this story isn't as polished as some of my others; I just had to get something up!**_

 _ **I don't own these wonderful characters... realized I haven't been saying that recently XD**_

MacGyver shut the car door and glanced around, noticing Daycia Miller get out of her car as well. Daycia was his neighbor who lived across the street; she was a cute girl, but MacGyver was not currently looking for anyone to date. Besides, Daycia had a boyfriend. However, he could see her struggling to carry her many bags of groceries, and there was nothing preventing him from being a kind neighbor. He jogged across the street, calling out to her.

"Hey Daycia," he greeted. She jumped a little bit, turning to face the young man with a smile as she continued to string bag after bag on her arm.

"Oh hey Mac," she said, struggling to get a piece of hair out of her face with all the bags weighing her arms down.

"Here, let me help you," Mac offered, going to reach for the bags.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she said with another smile. Mac's eyebrows raised in amusement. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "It's just, I may have a way to help you carry everything in at once without cutting the circulation off of your arms if you want," he offered.

"Really?" she asked. "What's the invention?" she asked, knowing that her neighbor was always doing crazy home-inventions. He worked for some government Think Tank, which didn't surprise her at all. "Is it a mini plane that is able to hold more than ten times its own weight? Maybe some sort of remote-controlled zipline? No wait, let me guess!" she said with a laugh. "A robotic third arm that you built out of a plunger and some forks?"

MacGyver chuckled, shaking his head. "Unfortunately it's not that cool," he apologized. "Put those bags down, I'll be right back. Once I show you this, you're never gonna go back to carrying bags the same way again," he promised.

"If you say so," she said with a small grin. Mac turned and jogged back across the street. He walked into his house, going into the kitchen and ruffling through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the small item and was walking back towards the open front door when he heard shouting coming from outside. His mouth slanted a little as he recognized Daycia's voice, and he wondered what was going on. He hurried back outside and his blood boiled at the sight across the street.

" _HOW DARE YOU?!"_ a man was screaming at Mac's neighbor. MacGyver vaguely recognized the man as Daycia's boyfriend, Murphey.

"Murphey, it's not what you think!" Daycia was insisting, shrinking back from her boyfriend in fear. "He's just a friend, he was only offering to carry my groceries in for me!"

"Hey," Mac yelled, jogging across the street. Murphey wheeled to face him.

"You tryn'ta make a move on my g'rl?" he slurred angrily. MacGyver could smell the alcohol on Murphey's breath, and it made him gag slightly at how overpowering it was.

"No," Mac grunted, stepping away from the drunk boyfriend.

"B't you were gonna h'lp her with the groc'ries?"

"Yeah, that's what neighbors do," Mac said in a "duh" tone.

"So why are th're still gr'cry bags out h're then?"

"I had to run back to grab something from my house," Mac explained, starting to reach into his pocket to pull out the object he had grabbed. He had just stuck his hand in his pocket when Murphey's fist appeared in his vision, delivering a powerful uppercut to Mac's chin. MacGyver flew backwards and landed on the ground, seeing double for a moment as he reeled from the punch.

"Murphey!" Mac heard Daycia scream. The blond shook his head, trying to get back on his feet. Murphey had grabbed the young woman by the shoulders and was shaking her, screaming at her for cheating on him. Mac's blood boiled, but he knew that he couldn't overpower Murphey without a little bit of help.

Mac shook his head one last time, then looked to his left and saw Daycia's garden hose. It was one of the stretchy elastic ones, and Mac knew what he had to do.

He rolled over and grabbed the hose, reaching his hand out for the spigot. He turned it and turned the nozzle of the hose to "stream." He aimed the hose at Murphey, hitting the man with an explosive stream of water.

Murphey reeled back, putting his hands up to try and block the stream of water attacking his face, letting go of Daycia in the process. The young woman scuttled back, and while Murphey was distracted, Mac delivered his own punch to the drunk man's face. Mac shook his fist in pain as Murphey fell flat on his back, struggling now to stem the bleeding from his nose as well as fend off the stream of water still coming from the hose in Mac's good hand.

"Daycia, turn off the hose!" Mac shouted as he ran towards Murphey. He felt the pressure decrease in his hands and he dropped to his knees, flipping Murphey onto his stomach and winding the now-empty hose around Murphey's hands several times before tying it in a knot.

Murphey struggled underneath Mac's weight, and he should have been able to kick the kid off with ease, seeing as how he outweighed him by at least seventy-five pounds, but the fact that he was so drunk helped Mac's case a lot.

A few minutes later, the very wet, angry, and drunk Murphey was escorted into a police vehicle. The hose wrapped around his wrists had been replaced by metal handcuffs. The door was shut on his face, and he glared out the window as the cops drove away. They were planning on holding him overnight, letting him sleep off his many drinks, and Mac wasn't planning to press charges, so the police informed Daycia and Mac that Murphey would be out in a day or two.

"Thank you," Daycia said. The policeman turned and got in his own car, following the one containing Murphey, and Daycia turned to Mac. "My knight in shining armor," she said in a teasing voice. Mac chuckled, looking down at himself.

"More like soaking wet armor," he corrected, causing Daycia to laugh as well. "And please, I'm not a knight," he said. "Just someone who's here to help. Speaking of which," he added, sticking his hand in his pocket and bringing out the item he had gone back to his house for. "Here," he said, holding out the carabiner. "String your bags on that; it can hold up to fifty pounds of groceries," he explained. Daycia took the carabiner in her hands, looking at it with an expression Mac couldn't quite put an emotion to.

"You definitely see the world in a different way," she said as they began loading bags onto the carabiner. "How do you do it?"

Mac shrugged. "That's just who I am, I guess," he said with a smile. The two of them took Daycia's groceries into the house via carabiner and put them all away.

"Thanks for your help," she said again as she walked him to the front door. "I'm so sorry about Murphey," she said, frowning as she examined Mac's bruised chin. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure he doesn't come near me again," she promised. "Don't need you getting hurt trying to protect or help me anymore, do we?"

"I'll always do what I can to protect people, but you're right. If I can avoid getting hit in the face, I usually count it as a good day," Mac replied with a smile, wincing as the facial movement stretched his bruised chin.

"You sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" she asked when she saw him wince. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good," he assured her.

"At least take these," she said, holding out some cookies she had bought from the store.

"No, I couldn't-"

"Please?" she asked, giving him her biggest doe-eyes. Mac laughed, admitting defeat.

"Okay," he relented. Daycia grinned and got a paper plate, loading the plate with cookies and covering it with plastic before handing the plate to Mac.

"Sorry they're not homemade," she apologized. "I'm pretty terrible in the kitchen," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I only accept homemade cookies," Mac said with a wink and a smile, pretending to hand the cookies back. Daycia smirked at him, refusing to take the plate back.

"Guess you're gonna learn to have a more accepting pallet then, aren't you?" she shot at him. Mac's eyebrows raised in amusement and he chuckled.

"I guess so," he agreed. They wished each other a good night, and Mac walked back across the street to his place. He walked in the door and deposited the cookies on the counter, grabbing one before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a pack of frozen peas, then walked into the living room and plopped himself on the couch, holding the makeshift cold pack to his chin. A few minutes later, he heard his front door open and Jack appeared in his vision, doing a double take when he saw his friend's colorful chin.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked incredulously. He walked towards the living room, pausing as he saw the cookies on the table. He grabbed one and continued into the room, sitting down next to Mac.

"Got in a fight with a drunk guy," Mac said.

"Come on," Jack said with a chuckle. "What _really_ happened?"

"Why do you not believe me?" Mac asked exasperatedly.

"You're being serious?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised. "You got in a fight with a drunk guy?"

"Yes," Mac said, sounding slightly annoyed, but no more than he usually was with Jack. He explained what had happened, and Jack couldn't stop the laughter escaping from him.

"You took down a drunk by giving him an impromptu cold shower?" he asked, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"I could show you if you want?" Mac offered. Jack held up his hands.

"No thanks," he said. "I'm good. I showered today, I definitely do _not_ need another."

"Really? You showered?" Mac asked. "Doesn't smell like it!"

"Well you know what?" Jack said, grabbing his friend in a headlock. "Let's give you a nice long whiff then!"

Mac struggled against his friend, but unfortunately Jack was not drunk, meaning Mac wasn't able to throw him off as easily as he had been able to throw Murphey off. Jack finally let his young friend go, and Mac slugged him on the arm. The two of them wrestled for a minute on the couch; Jack was physically stronger, but Mac had the advantage of his large brain, and they eventually had to call a truce.

Jack looked over at the kid as they settled back and began talking on the couch, and he couldn't help the thought that came to his head. " _Mac told me he didn't think he was a knight. He just doesn't like bullies. But if he were to look at everything he's done and see it through the eyes of those he's helped, I think he'd realize that it's not whether you think you're a knight or not. If others think you're a knight, there's probably a darn good reason behind it. Mac is selfless; he's always willing to risk his own safety for others. He's kind and polite. Another word for that is chivalrous, which is another quality a knight must have. If we were in times of King Arthur, I definitely think he would have been one of the knights of the round table."_

 _ **So? What did you guys think? Super cheesy at the end, but that is me XD**_


End file.
